


Не ждали

by Grissel



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grissel/pseuds/Grissel
Summary: Персонажи АnK  как персонажи  "Видоискателя".





	Не ждали

(Трагифарс в одном действии)

 

Гостиница на курортном острове. По террасе номера люкс мечется Акихито – гиперактивный юноша в майке и шортах. В кресле Асами – суровый мужчина в деловом костюме и с неизменной сигаретой в зубах, читает с ноутбука.  
Акихито: Асами! Асами! Асааами! Ты прекратишь работать или нет?  
Асами: Я теневой делец или погулять вышел? Мне нужно читать биржевые сводки.  
Акихито: Ты вечно занят гангстеризмом или бизнесом, у нас нет никакой духовной близости, один сплошной секс!  
Асами: Где-то я что-то такое уже слышал.  
Акихито:… а я сейчас и секса нет, хотя ты взял выходной.  
Асами: Все равно я забыл дома свой походный набор для БДСМ.  
Акихито (ломает руки): О ками-сама, за что мне все это! Я – свободный художник…журналист…  
Асами ( уточняет): Папарацци.  
Акихито:…но на моем пути встал богатый, красивый и крутой любовник… ну ладно, два богатых, красивых и крутых любовника, и не дают мне творчески реализоваться.   
Асами: Я что-то пропустил?  
Акихито: Разве ты забыл? Как меня похищали, а ты пришел меня спасать?  
Асами: Да, что-то такое было. Там еще в конце все взорвалось.  
Акихито: Нет, хотя стрельба была. (ядовито) По-моему, я тебя стало плохо с памятью. Не рано ли для маразма? Набор для БДСМ забыл, крепость с казино перепутал…  
Асами: Я разве что-то сказал про крепость?  
Акихито: О, где те времена, когда я вольно мчался по трассе на своем верном байке, в погоне за… а собственно , за чем?  
Асами: Это у тебя проблемы с памятью. Да и не было у тебя байка отродясь.  
Входит хозяйка гостиницы.  
Хозяйка: Дракон Бейше изволили прибыть.  
Асами: В чем дело? Я забронировал все номера, чтоб нам не мешали!  
Хозяйка: Да, но как можно отказать такому красавцу? ( уходит,идиотически улыбаясь).  
Асами( раздраженно): У Фейлона новая фанатка. Когда, наконец, эти курицы поймут , что главный герой здесь я!  
Входит Лю Фейлон. Божественно красив, облачен в расшитый чеонгсам, длинными волосами завешивает лицо – потому что нельзя быть на свете красивым таким.  
Асами ( достает револьвер): Ты снова пришел украсть у меня Аки? Учти, я свое так просто не отдаю.  
Фейлон: Кого? А, вот это! Нет, у меня более важные дела( усаживается в плетеное кресло). У вас в последнее время не было проблем с памятью?  
Асами: В смысле?  
Фейлон: Ну… воспоминаний о том, чего вроде бы не было. И быть не должно.  
Асами: По-моему, ты слишком много куришь того, что продаешь.  
Фейлон ( оскорблен): Я перфекционист! Я не могу сбывать непроверенный опиум!  
Акихито: Да ладно, Асами, не прикидывайся. Мы все тут друг другу не чужие. Есть проблемы, есть. Фей, как ты думаешь, оно половым путем передается?  
Фейлон: Не знаю. Но, по-моему, нам всем не помешала бы хорошая нейрокоррекция.  
Асами: Это новый товар? ( убирает револьвер, хватается за ноутбук) Сколько это стоит на рынке?  
Фейлон: Понятия не имею, но точно знаю, что процедура полезная.  
Акихито: А вот я…  
Асами и Фейлон, синхронно: Рики, заткнись!  
Акихито: Вообще-то я Аки.  
Тягостная, продолжительная пауза.  
Асами: Мне кажется, я догадался в чем дело. Фэндомная реинкарнация. Автостопом по архетипам…да, Рауль?  
Фейлон: Откуда ты слова такие знаешь?  
Асами: А ты думал, раз мафиози – темный совсем?  
Фейлон: Не ожидал как-то от бывшей мебели.  
Асами: Зато здесь я главный!  
Фейлон: Вообще-то мы в одном статусе. Оба главы мафиозных кланов.  
Асами: Вот именно. До чего ты докатился, бывший главный биотехнолог…  
Акихито: А мне так без разницы. Куда ни попаду – везде меня валят, трахают, сажают на цепь…  
Фейлон и Асами, синхронно: Идиот – это карма.  
Асами: Слушай, а зачем тебе вообще это понадобилось? Я понимаю, у мелкого выбора не было – его в сюжете убили. У меня, в общем, тоже были проблемы… и вообще, надоело быть кастратом. Но ты… второе лицо в государстве!  
Фейлон, мрачно: Понимаешь, они сняли римейк…  
Асами: Что-то я такое слышал.  
Фейлон: После того, как увидел эскизы, я понял, что надо бежать. (Надрывно) Я перфекционист! Я не могу позволить себе выглядеть уродом!  
Асами: Но здесь ты опять не главный персонаж.  
Фейлон: Зато опять самый красивый. А тебе, Катце, какой смысл в этом сюжете? Там ты был теневой делец и гангстер, и здесь то же самое. И опять дымишь все время…  
Асами: Разница анатомическая. У меня появилась личная жизнь (посмотрел на Акихито). Много (посмотрел на Фейлона). Правда, не совсем та, какая хотелось бы.  
Фейлон ( примирительно): Правда, одеваться ты стал приличнее.  
Асами: А ты как был пижоном, так и остался. Хотя… Рауль, тебе идет быть брюнетом.  
Фейлон: Тебе тоже.  
Оба смотрят друг на друга с нескрываемым интересом.  
Акихито: Эй. (пауза) Это ничего, что я здесь стою? (пауза) Прекратите! Постеснялись бы перед родным любовником!  
Криминальные авторитеты стряхивают наваждение.  
Асами: Но в целом, у этого мира есть преимущество. Здесь нет Ясона, и нас никто не прессует. И вообще… ( с удовольствием оглаживает щеку, на которой нет шрама).  
Фейлон :Ну, если вдуматься…  
Акихито: А мне пофигу, меня все равно трахают. Хотя, без этой белобрысой сволочи…  
Входит хозяйка гостиницы.  
Хозяйка: Господа, к вам гость из России.  
Появляется Михаил Арбатов – прекрасный собою синеглазый блондин, в косухе и джинсах.  
Арбатов ( зловеще усмехаясь): Не ждали ?  
Асами: Ып. (давится сигаретой).  
Фейлон (растерянно): Ясон, ты постригся?...  
Акихито:…и прикид у Гая потырил…  
(Представители якудзы, триады и свободной прессы пытаются просочиться к выходу или слиться с обстановкой)  
Арбатов, хозяйке: Ящик водки и всех обратно!

Занавес

 

ъ


End file.
